


Aurelian

by thephilosophersapprentice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Oops, get ready for a minor feels trip, i was not expecting to have Emotions about greed, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: There's a thin line between possession and affection, and Greed is starting to cross it. Of course, Greed is not aware of this.





	Aurelian

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anyone clicks on this expecting shippy fic (which it isn't.) Ship-baiting is the farthest thing from my intentions.
> 
> I thought that even with sharing a body with Ling, Greed most likely still doesn't experience emotions in the same way a human does, and I did my best to reflect that in this fic. That's all. I hope you enjoy and if you were hoping for ship fic, I apologize again.

In the months since they’d joined forces, Greed was surprised by how much he’d come to value Edward, and it wasn’t just because of Edward’s resourcefulness in finding food and shelter. It was an odd feeling, one he hadn’t felt since his previous life in Dublith at the Devil’s Nest with his little family of chimeras.

He’d come to value Edward as a person, not just as a useful pawn; come to enjoy Edward’s quieter side, exposed when he thought no one was watching.

Right now, Edward was using an improvised fire drill to start their campfire, with Darius holding a rock against the top of the central dowel to increase the friction and pressure. The alchemist’s hair shone out, bright and luxuriant like spun gold, more extravagant than coins. There was no real point to owning gold, in Greed’s opinion. It was only as good as what you could do with it.

Unlike Edward. He had value all his own, under the prickly exterior.

Darius’ hand slipped, crushing the fingers of Edward’s flesh hand under the rock. Edward pulled back, shaking his hand and letting slip a curse but waving away Darius’ concern. Greed got up and walked over. “Let me see.”

Edward stared at him in confusion. Greed just took the hand and examined it. “Looks like just bruises.”

“Could’ve told you that,” Edward mumbled, but there was no bite in the words.

“Well, take care of yourself,” Greed ordered. “You’re part of my gang now.”

“Don’t call it that, it just sounds ridiculous,” Edward told him.

“It does,” Darius grunted.

Greed humphed and clacked his ultimate shield against the rock, creating a spark that ignited their pile of dead leaves. “You could’ve done that all along? Jerk,” Edward huffed. Greed pretended to ignore him with a secret smile.

Golden. Eternal. Unlike the fleeting life that would come and go while he spent his own eternity in the howling wilderness, a never-ending storm of souls.

But maybe there was _something_ of Edward—Fullmetal—that would last forever, to be preserved and treasured—precious while he lived, priceless when he was gone.

Maybe the love of material things wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
